hybrid_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Ipswich
Caleb is a main character is the Originals Fanfiction Throughout the Originals Fanfiction Caleb is the 4th hybrid left the 1st being Klaus the second being Tyler (in the Original Hybrid Diaries) the 3rd is Tony (also in the Orginal Hybrid Diaries) Caleb attends New Orleans high where he interacts with Davina and her friends. he has a good relationship with Klaus and looks up to him has a leader even with the sire bond gone Personality Caleb is very cold when talking with people he tends to push people away alot and in many situations lets his anger get the best of him like Klaus he also wont hesitate to kill anyone for the hell of it. he also has a nice side but rarely shows it and if pushed he will deny it if pushed further he will lash out to prove you wrong. Powers and Abilities Caleb has the standard Powers of any Non Original Hybrid (Vampire+Werewolf) Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a non-original hybrid will result in an instant death. *'Heart Extraction' - Removing a hybrid's heart will result in an instant death. *'Vervain' - Non-original Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wolfsbane' - Non-original Hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like werewolves. * Invitation - Due to their vampire heritage, non-original hybrids and Klaus are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of hybrids to explode. *'The "Original Hybrid"' - Magic can kill Klaus if a witch/warlock channels enough energy, however, considering his level of power. This would prove to be nearly impossible, any witch/warlock who attempts this, would dine the process before they succeed in killing Klaus. *'Hybrid Bloodline '- If Klaus or his daughter Hope dies, then all the hybrids they created will die along with them. *'Wooden Stakes' - Stakes can hurt non-original hybrids and neutralize them but it won't kill them. *'The "Original Hybrid"' - Stakes cannot neutralize Klaus, But he will still feel pain due to his werewolf side. *'Hunter's Curse' - If a hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. *'Desiccation' - Because of their vampire side, hybrids can desiccate without blood. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a hybrid's neck will results in the Hybrid's unconsciousness. *'Last Living Doppelgangers' Blood'- If the doppelgangers' blood is used in the Magic Purification Spell, all of their vampire abilities will be stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their werewolf life: Death. They will then relive the way they died when they went into transition to the point where they die again. *'The Devil's Star' - The devil's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto another's body. *'Animal Blood' - As revealed in season 1, animal blood weakens a vampire's strength and presumably a hybrid's strength. *'Physical Trauma' - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). *'Power Suppression Necklace' (possibly) - As seen in Every Mother's Son, Esther made a necklace to suppress Klaus' anger and powers as an untriggered werewolf, rendering him weak, but in control of his emotions. It is unknown if these types of jewelry would work on a triggered werewolf or a hybrid. * Physical Description *See Photo Trivia *Caleb's favorite Color is Blue *Caleb thinks Klaus as the closest thing he has to a dad *Caleb is a student at New Orleans High *He doesnt not hesistate to kill